Dreaming of You
by Marla1
Summary: She watched Harry walk into the kitchen and started to ponder how to could get him alone to thank him for this party and tell him some news she had received that day.


So my muse is BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She has finally started to come back to the surface after a long year of emotional chaos. Sooooo i should be updating my other fics SOON!!!!!!!!!!!

I am not JK, i would hope anyone looking on FF (that means FANFICTION) would know i am not JK Rowling. HP and all characters belong to her, though i get to hold on to the plot for myself muahahahahaha!!!!!

Please enjoy this one-shot!!!!!

Hermione sighed and stood up from her desk. She walked out of her office, and closed the door. She looked across the way and noticed that her husband's door was shut and the light was off.

Lisa smiled at Hermione knowing what was going through her mind, "Hermione, he had to leave work early, he asked me to tell you to meet him at the White Rose tonight."

Hermione smiled at Lisa, "Thanks Lisa, have a great night with Collin don't get into too much trouble girl." She walked out of the office and to the apparition point in the telephone booth across the street.

She apparated to Diagon alley and walked down the street to the Weasly's restaurant. Luna and Ron had been married after the war, and decided to open a restaurant. To everyone's shock Ron was an excellent manager of the White Rose and Luna was head chef. It was a great opportunity for them and they were having the time of their lives building a successful business and a large family. They had 3 children, and twins on the way. Whereas she and Harry went on to get more schooling. Neither wanted to be a part of the Auror squad, they had seen too much killing in the war. Hermione decided to get a magical law degree, she wanted to fight for the rights of non human's. Harry studied business and finances, so he could properly manage the Potter and Black estates. After school, much to Hermione's surprise, he opened a philanthropic organization for equal rights for everyone with Black estate money he received from Sirius's death. It was a fitting end for the Black fortune to go to. He hired Hermione for legal and they grew the business to over the past five years as did their family.

Hermione stopped in front of the White Rose and smiled. She opened the door and was surprised at the sight she walked into.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE" her friends and family yelled as she stepped in the room.

"And you thought I forgot about your birthday." Her husband said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"You brat…" Hermione was cut off as Harry's lips found hers, she sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Alright you two stop making out, we all want a hug from the birthday girl, and someone wants to say hi to her mommy." Ron said holding the hand of a messy black haired little girl, who had a huge smile on her face.

Hermione smiled at her best friend and moved from Harry's embrace and picked up Savannah.

"Mommy, happy birthday." Savannah hugged her mom, Hermione held her daughter close to her as they walked over to the tables at the back of the restaurant.

Ron smiled at his niece and his best friend. He had worked with Savannah on what a birthday was for the last hour, after she got frustrated not knowing what was going on. Harry dropped her off at her Uncles house after work and told her he was going to get Aunt Luna's help setting up for mommy's birthday party. She didn't know why her daddy and Aunt left and what a birthday was, so Ron explained that it was the day that her mummy was born and every year they celebrated it. He then taught her the happy birthday song and they planned on surprising everyone with it when they had cake.

Hermione sat Savannah down in the seat next to her and started the typical routine when they went out to dinner. Harry smiled at her, she was a mother first and foremost, and always got her situated then sat down herself.

"Mommy Uncle Ron said that this was your special day, so Aunt Luna made her yummy lasagna for dinner." The smile on her face was contagious and everyone around the table smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice.

The servers brought out plates of food as Luna walked out of the kitchen, "Well I am glad I have a vote of approval from our young Foodie here." Savannah smiled at her aunt.

A pleasant evening was spent around the table as everyone finished their dinner. Luna and Harry excused themselves from the table and walked to the kitchen to get the cake.

Hermione smiled at her friends, this was a good way to spend her birthday, with her family and friends. She watched Harry walk into the kitchen and started to ponder how to could get him alone to thank him for this party and tell him some news she had received that day.

Luna levitated the cake out to the table and Harry lit the candles as they walked into the room.

Savannah looked at her Uncle Ron who motioned for everyone to join in, "Happy birthday to mommy, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to my mommy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone joined with her, staying quite to that she could be heard above them.

Hermione smiled at Ron and mouthed thank you, then turned to her daughter, "Thank you my love, that was beautiful." Everyone clapped as the cake was set in front of Hermione.

HPXHGXHPXHG

"Want to dance?" Hermione her hands up his back.

"Yes, I would love to dance." Harry grabbed her hand and walked to the jukebox and chose a song.

He wrapped his arms around his wife as they started dancing, "Hey I know this song…" Hermione smiled at him as the song Dreaming of You started playing.

"Now now, it was only the one we danced to at our wedding." Harry smiled as their thoughts went back to that day.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight !

(you should listen to the song if you haven't)

HPXHGXHPXHG

Hermione paced the floor of her dressing room. Ginny laughed at her best friend, "Hermione sit down and let me put on your vale."

Hermione smiled at her friend, "Ok, Ginny I want…"

"Harry I know, but you cant have him right now, you have to wait till tonight. Then you can have him for the next two weeks all to yourself."

Hermione playfully slapped Ginny, "That's not what I meant missy, though now that you mention it I want that too. I just…"

Ginny laughed, "Girl I understand, I felt the same way before my Draco and I got married. Now I am going to do the same thing for you that you did for me, SIT your ass down and let me finish so you can walk out there and stun Mr. Potter with your beauty."

Hermione laughed, she had gotten frustrated at Ginny when she wouldn't sit down, so in front of Ginny's entire wedding party Hermione yelled at her to sit her ass down and let her do her hair. Needless to say it was a joke that would forever live on between the friends.

Elizabeth walked into the room and was surprised to find her daughter sitting down, letting her friend mess with her hair, "Hey ladies, I see you're almost finished, good. Hermione your dad is waiting outside…"

Ginny put the final touches on Hermione, "Ok we are done here, she looks stunning now."

Hermione stood up and twirled around and hugged her mother. Elizabeth led her daughter outside to where her father was standing.

Dan smiled at his daughter, she had the same look on her face that her soon to be husband had just a few minutes before, "You look absolutely stunning." He took her arm, "Now Miss. Granger soon to be Potter shall we walk?"

HPXHGXHPXHG

"Have I told you how amazing you look…" Harry mumbled between kisses on her neck.

Her knees threatened to go out from under her under Harry's ministrations, but he held her against his chest as they danced, "Mmmuuuuummm… why yes you did Mr. Potter…" Hermione fought to stop from moaning, Harry's lips quickly found hers, to swallow her moans.

When they pulled away both were breathless, Harry rested his forehead against hers, "I want to take you away from here right now…"

Hermione smiled, "I say let's go but we should first say goodbye to all of our guests."

Harry smiled, "Ok, you lead the way Mrs. Potter." He loosened his tight grip holding her to him as they walked off the dance floor.

HPXHGXHPXHG

Hermione's body was still on fire as she lay tangled in Harry's arms. She loved this feeling of contentment, everything in the world was right. It had not been the first time they made love and it certainly was not even close to the last, and it had been amazing. Hermione smiled, it had been a perfect day, her wedding was everything she had wanted it to be and her wedding night had been incredible.

HPXHGXHPXHG

Hermione's knees went weak at the memories of that day and especially of that night, she smiled as the last lyrics of the song played.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight !

"Harry dear, I have something to tell you…" she lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his green eyes, "I went to Saint Mungo's today, you know I have not been feeling well and have been sick the last couple of weeks…"

Harry's heart and face fell, "Honey are you ok?"

Hermione smiled at him, she reached up and lifted his chin up, "I am perfectly fine Harry, I am pregnant…"

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment, and then it finally hit him, "We're going to have a baby…" he whispered, like he was afraid to hope for it to be true.

Hermione nodded, his face lit up, he wrapped his arms around her and spun around yelling, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple.

Savannah tapped on her Uncle Ron's shoulder, "What is going on Uncle?"

He picked up Savannah and walked towards Harry and Hermione, "Well Missy I am going to let your mommy tell you that one." He kissed her on the forehead as they approached her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, what is going on?" Harry laughed at the Hermione like expression on his daughters face.

Harry reached over and pulled his daughter into his arms, "Sweetheart, you remember how you told mummy and me that you wanted a sister or brother like Jackie has?", Savannah nodded, he continued, "Well missy you better be ready to be a big sister, because you're going to have a brother or sister."

Her face lit up, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him, "Yea!!"

Hermione smiled at her daughter and husband and joined them in a family hug, all in the world was good.


End file.
